


Broken Creativitys

by CookiesandAngst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Its just pain really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandAngst/pseuds/CookiesandAngst
Summary: Janus goes to apologize and talk to Roman only to be meet with someone unexpected answering Roman's door
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215





	Broken Creativitys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the whole Janus calling Remus evil and implying Roman was evil as well

Janus was prepared for it to be Patton, he was prepared for it to be Virgil, he was even prepared for it to be _Logan_. But he had never prepared for the person who opened Romans door; after he had knocked to try talking to Roman and apologizing for what he had said, he had never prepared for Remus.

It made sense of course. Remus would have felt the deep sorrow Janus was sure Roman was struggling with, and had come to talk to his brother. Remus had said before that he viewed Roman as his 'little' brother. "After all, he's just so much smaller and weaker and soft and easy to break yknow?" He told Deceit once as he was breaking apart monsters.

And though he was surprised already at Remus presence, Janus was even _more_ surprised at the cold look of anger that was on Remus' face. And the fact that it seemed to be _aimed_ at _him_. "Hey Remus-" Janus started, only to be cut off.

" If you're here to talk to Roman, it's not happening. You've done more than enough damage already, " Janus opened his mouth to object but Remus just steamrolled over his words continuing, "You manipulated him, pretended to be his friend, messed with his emotions, and then you finally decide to start telling the truth and he's supposed to trust you? Roman struggles enough with trying to get past his black and white thinking some times but you, you bloody bag of maggot eating eyeballs, made it a thousand times worse. So how about you scram while I try to stop my brother from just ducking out and being done with everything hmm? "

Remus went to close the door but Janus' hand stopped him. "Remus- I what?" Janus was completely confused and had no idea what to say.

Remus have a dark chuckle. "You know what's funny?" He asked, not expecting an answer. Nor wanting one with the way the sarcasm and anger dripped in his voice. " you've managed to do tonight what not even _Patton_ could do ever since we Split. "

"You managed to break both Creativitys."

Janus wasn't able to even muster a sound before the door was slammed in his face. He stood in shock for a few seconds before crumbling to the ground, body shaking in silent sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> >:)


End file.
